I will never forget!
by Tala's-Soul
Summary: Four girls Rikki, Ashley, Jamie Lee and Sophie have no option. They are sent to the Abby to check it out and prove to the world that Boris is innocent, or thats what Boris wants!But Boris has more then what he bargins for when the one girl he most wants t
1. Chapter 1

****

_I will never forget_

_Hello peeps! I do have another fanfic and I will put the next chapter up soon for that but I'm doing another story about the Demolition boys and 4 girls. It has some violent bits coming later on, but until then! Here's the first chapter (Short!)_

Disclaimer: I dont own Tala, sadly. I do not own any beyblades in this chapter, sadly and i do not own beyblade fall stop--' Sadly...but one thing in glad about is that i dont own Boris!

_Full summary: Four girls (Rikki, Ashley, Jamie Lee and Sophie) have no option. Boris claims that he is innocent and is given a task at hand, to complete. The girls are sent to the Abby, So that Boris can prove himself to the world… Lets just hope the girls don't get lost, because, who knows what happens behind closed doors! Especially at he Abby!

* * *

_

_…7 days… 10 hours… 48 minutes… 12 seconds…_

_A figure stood, staring down at the streets of Moscow. The room was dark. No light entered. No light escaped. At the door, a man in black watched on…_

_"..I don't care!" Snarled Boris_

_"This is my last chance, and I'm NOT going to throw it away… If I want them here…I want them here!" He hissed, through his teeth._

_" But Sir… Its impossible!"_

_Boris turned around, glaring at the man. His gaze switched from him to the corner. Lingering in the bleak darkness was a silent black shadow._

_A piercing pair of eyes sharply opened up, gawking at the man. The guy seized in fear from the cutting pair of orbs, that represented shattered shards of ice. Suddenly, the eyes started to glow a luminous colour. Raising his hand, you could just make out a silver blade attached to a launcher, shaped as a gun, was aimed directly at the guy._

_The pair of eyes narrowed down quickly. Everything went to fast for the guy to register what happened. A flash shot past the guy as he stood in fear. After a second of silence past, blood was trailing down his face from a newly opened wound. Turning around stiffly, The beyblade was found still rotating viciously, in the middle of a huge crater._

_The bloke had the look of horror written all over his expressions._

_Facing the window, Boris closed his cold-hearted eyes. "…Next time… He wont miss! Do I make myself clear?"_

_Swallowing hard, the man nodded his head. "Y…Yes sir!"_

_Boris smirked, gazing out the window… "Good…"_

_The guy exited the room, not hesitating to look back. The figure in the corner stepped forward, emerging from the shadows and into the light. His body was a slim but muscular build. His face was a pale colour which went in contrast with is hair that was blood red. His eyes carried a great deal of affliction within them. They were aocean blue colour which reflected the pieces of shattered glass that were buried deep inside him from his past._

_Boris stood sternly, facing the 17 year old. He looked at the boy._

_" Tala… How would you like to meet a team from the BBA?" No reaction came from him._

_"You and the rest of the demolition boys are going to be baby sitting a bunch of brats for 5 days. I'm choosing you for a good reason!"_

_Sitting back in his chair, he laced his fingers together. " I have one chance to prove that the Abby is anAcademy for students that are determined to beyblade for there own right, and not mine!"_

_He focused his gaze on to Tala. "…So, they're sending a team from the BBA to come and stay here for 5 days… 5 days…"_

_Boris started to laugh manically…_

_"If everything goes according to plan… The Abby will live on… and so will I!"_

_"I'm sure you will be thrilled to have some fun with them…" A smirk crossed his face as he looked at Tala who still hadn't moved from his spot._

_" I need you to keep them from going in to section D and E. I can trust you!"_

_Boris started to scribble some notes down in Russian on paper. Glancing back at the red headed teen, He handed him the paper._

_"Go down to section D and hand this to the guard. Wait there till he replies back!"_

_Tala was dismissed from Boris's sight. He made his way down the dismal hallways till he came to a set of stairs leading down into a dungeon that separated into 2 hallways. One was section D and the other section E. Making a left, he walked down the dungeons stone brick floor. Each side of him had cells with rusty bars going across them. Some of the cell walls had chainshanging fromthem, that were used to chain prisoners up to be brutally whipped or just left to die. The floors had the red stains of blood from those that were murdered. People stuck there hands out, pleading to be set free by Tala, But he just ignored there cries and kept walking._

_The sound of a cane cracking, echoed through out the halls of the dungeons, followed by a shriek of pain. Tala never liked it down there. It brought back painful memories._

_As soon as he found the guard, the note was handed over. Another scream erupted the halls. Tala could feel the wounds on his back throbbing...as if they were just resently done, but he chose to ignore it._

_"Hmp… Tell Boris I shell!"_

_Tala made his way back up the stares and was now walking back to Boris's office._

_Tala's POV_

_As I was walking along the hall, i couldfeel my body tring to bring back those memorie._

**_Flashback_**

Blood scared my hands and face as my body was being pushed to it limits...

I let out a shreik as the cane made contact with my newly fresh wounds, again and again and again. I tried to inhaleoxygenbut was cut of by blood filling up my mouth and making me choke from my breathing. My eyes grow wiery and week until...

"AHHHUU..." The paingot moreintense and more agonising with each stroke! I couldnt take much more of this...

**_End flashback_**

_I didnt like thinking of the past... It made me think off the bad times in life, and never the good!_

_It suddenly accorded to me. What did that guard say yes too? As I unscrewed the note in my hand I could just make out the words…_

_'Make sure no one is let in to the dungeon, unless a prisoner!'_

_So much for trusting me. I finally reached my destination…Boris's office. Within entering it, His face had a smirk plastered across it._

_"Ah…young Tala…" He glanced at me from standing in the opposite direction to me._

_"He said to tell you 'I shell'…"_

_Boris looked back to the window, and grinned to no one in particular._

_"Thank you Tala…You are dismissed. Go down to section E and proceed to you training! Tomorrow…I expect you to be ready, bright and early… We must give a good impression for are guess!"_

_Shutting the door behind me, I narrowed my eyes down and gritted my teeth. Shaking it off, I strolled off to my wanted area…_

* * *

_Wow!_

_First chapter done! Please review_


	2. Where?

**I will never forget **

_Characters_

_Rikki: Blonde hair, blue eyes, 16, 5'3_

_Ashley: Black hair, dark brown eyes, 15, 5'0_

_Jamie lee: Brown hair, brown eyes, 15, 5'3_

_Sophie: Red/brown hair, green eyes, 16, 5'4_

_Pleasure to meet you…_

_The BBA training rooms were full up. It seemed that everyone who was a member decided to come in today…_

"_Any luck Ashley?" asked Sophie_

"_No… there's no rooms free! What we gonna do guys? We have to train for the tournament some how…" _

"_Well… we cant do anything if there no space!"_

_All the girls sighed from disappointment. Practice makes perfect and if you don't practice… your not perfect!_

"_Where's Mr. D when you need him…?" just at that point, a figure approached the girls from behind._

"_Right here!" _

_The girls looked up from sitting on the floor. Jamie lee smiled from delight…_

"_hey Mr D! good timing…" Mr Dickinson smiled back, but as soon as it came, it went._

"_Girls… can you come into my office for a second please?" He walked of in the direction of his room. All 4 girls looked at each other confused but followed. After entering the room he check out side and put a sign up saying 'please knock if important' ._

"_Sir… can I ask why you look so worried?" Asked Rikki._

_Sitting at his desk, he picked up a piece of paper and read out the following text…_

_Dear BBA,_

_Due to confusion and a misunderstanding, I would like to invite 4 members of the BBA to the Abby and take part in are everyday routine. I understand that in the past, we have gotten of on the wrong foot but I would be more then happy to set it all right by proving that _Balkov Abby has changed for the better…

_Please take this chance for your own sake and write back as soon as possible. If you have any queries concerning your pupils or the academy itself then contact me on this number: 01547225547_

_I hope that you take this as a offer to experience The Abby and please remember that we will except any student you wish to attend (Male, female, aged 13-17)._

_Your sincerely_

Balkov

_The girls looked at each other still confused as to why they were read out the letter._

_Mr D sighed heavily then spoke…_

" _You probably get the idea that 4 off the BBA members have to go to the Abby…"_

_Ashley placed her hands on her hips… _

"_Yeah, but I don't understand why you read it to us!" A hand slapped the back off her head…_

" _You idiot… It's pretty obvious that he wants us to go… right Mr.D?"_

"_Well… If you guys don't mind…then…"_

"_Hang on…You want us 4 girls to go to a building full of manic boys?" Stated Sophie._

"_I don't want to get rapped… I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE!" screamed Sophie holding her head._

_Mr Dickinson started to chuckle, then he sighed again…_

"_Girls…I'm not just asking you because you are girls… I'm asking you girls because I believe you lot are strong enough to cop with the reality of the Abby!"_

_Rikki placed a finger on her chin…"The letter said that they had changed and that they don't do that intense training, like…whipping and stuff! So what's the difference with what your saying?" _

"_Well… that's what I'm afraid of. I don't really think that he has changed all that much."_

_Sophie and Jamie lee were talking about the possibilities of going and staying, while Rikki and Ashley decided about the time they would have to spend getting settled into a very unwelcoming place._

"_So… have you girls decided on the situation? Because I will understand if you don't…" He was cut off…_

"_No Sir… We have decided that we will take that chance…"_

"_Huh…Rikki!" whined Sophie... _

"_After the world championships, we have all had are regrets about Abby and the people there so it would be a good experience for us to find out what and how they did what they did!"_

_He smiled cheerfully, then replied…_

"_Brilliant! Get your stuff ready girl because you will be expected tomorrow…First you will have a car come and pick you guys up at 3am which will take you about hour to get there! Good thing we are not in japan."_

"_Ah, is that why you sent us and the other 35 members to Russia?"_

_Mr Dickinson wiped away some sweat from his forehead and replied…_

"_yes, I only chose the best blader's to come to Russia, Anyway when you get there, you will be greeted by couple of the students…now, I have to send a reply back to Boris saying yes."_

_With that, the girls were dismissed. The time was 7.52pm so they went back to there hotel rooms and decided to get an early night sleep, for tomorrow was gonna be a big day…

* * *

_

Nother chapter done, next one is gonna be more exciting and thrilling lol

but not alot more!

Reviews please!


End file.
